A Collection of Makorra
by silentanarchy34
Summary: This is a story where I don't write it like a story, rather it will be a series of one-shots that will take place one after another, rarely even mentioning the previous chapters. This is for the reader that likes to read one chapter at a time, and feel that the chapter was concluded and had a happy ending. It will always say complete, but I will add new chapters as I write them.
1. Chapter 1: Life Without You

**Takes place 4 months after Book 2 ended. If you are triggered by thoughts of suicide, please skip this chapter, it shouldn't be mentioned again.**

**Note, I may change parts near the end of this story, as I am finishing it up at about 1am, which is far too late for me.**

* * *

It was a rainy Spring evening in Republic City as Mako stood at the top of Leterra Tower. The dark, cool droplets hitting his coatless body. There was a slight wind that accompanied this storm, amplified by the height of the 32 floor beige tower. Hundreds of people lived in this tower. Hundreds of presumably happy families.

The wind whipped his scarf all about, the rain chilled him to the bone and the height he was at scared him, but he didn't care. He didn't care about any of it anymore, the unhappiness was too much for him. The one person who was like his rock was off touring the world promoting his movie. The other person, who he loved even more than his brother, left him, and it was killing him. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, drink, run, want, care. He took another hap-hazard step towards the ledge. The rain pitter-pattered on the world around him, causing people to head indoors to keep dry and warm. He didn't feel that in his home anymore. There, he felt no warmth from his brother's happiness, no love from his lovers mind and body, just an empty shell of a person. Both his feet were inches from the edge of the 32 floor tower, where couples were cuddling with their loved ones, sharing their love and happiness.

Suddenly the door flew open, startling him and causing him to begin his 32 floor descent.

1 Month prior

Korra flopped down onto her bed of the hotel in Ba Sing Se. The walls painted a bland shade of brown with decoration to match, with the exception of the bed. The bed was a brilliant shade of white, with fluffy pillows and large blankets. This was because she had requested it earlier. She didn't use her Avatar status to get things all the time, but she hadn't had a good nights sleep for the last 3 months, only getting a few restless hours a night. This was wearing on the other diplomats of the Earth nation and she was actually banished from the meeting today due to her attitude. So she lazily stripped down to her underwear and flopped into the nice, comfy bed.

Hours past. She was tossing and turning, trying to find a comfy spot to sleep, trying to quell what her mind was shouting at her since that moment 3 months ago. She kept blaming it on the bed, but she knew what was wrong. The bed was great, perfect even, but it was missing one thing, or rather, one person. Since that moment 3 months ago, when Tenzen told her that Mako made detective, ringing the bell that he was actually gone and moving on did she realize her mistake. She needed him, it wasn't that she couldn't sleep alone, it was that she knew he wouldn't be there when she woke up, to ask her how her day was, to offer her a shoulder to cry on when the world was too much.

The next day, if she could call it a new day that is since she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep that night, she decided she had to go see him again. Her mind wouldn't rest if she didn't at least talk to him. She talked to the diplomats, telling them that she was very sorry and that she had to leave the city earlier than expected. Some were relieved, the rest were angry that she was bailing on her responsibilities, but one of them, the only one who never shouted at her, never got angry with her, never told her to calm down smiled at her. He pulled Korra aside, away from the half angry, half cheering mob of political figures, and sat her down on a bench beside him.

The bench was located in one of the many gardens surrounding the main hall where the deliberations were taking place. The garden was extremely colorful, lit up with flowers of all shapes, sizes and colors. In the center of garden stood a massive oak tree, leaves as green as grass. It cast a shadow on to the two people sitting on the bench.

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm glad you're listening to your heart finally," the man said.

"I didn't know it could be this hard without him," she said, somehow completely trusting this man she had only met 2 months ago.

"I had a love in my life too when I was your age. Her name was Sui. The most beautiful girl in the world, with a personality to match," he smiled as he talked about the obviously fond memory. "We loved to be with eachother, make eachother happy, teach the other the various skills we had. One day, my dad told me that I would be next in line for this position and I was excited, until he said we had to move. I ran to her as fast as I could and told her the news. She wanted to come with me, but her mother was ill at the time, so she had to stay. I told her I would visit as often as possible. I tried for months to leave and see her, I wrote to her at every failed attempt. After 2 years, I finally got the chance and I took it. When I finally got to her home, I was greeted by her mother. She remembered me, even though I looked so different from when she last saw me." His smile left his solemn face, and was replaced with sadness. "She then told me why I never received a letter back. As I was on the boat ride back, I thought long and hard about jumping in, but I knew that I had too many people counting on me, so I didn't." He let loose a single tear. "I have never loved another person since then, and I honestly don't expect to now." He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. "Please Korra, go to him and tell him of your mistake, if not for yourself then for me."

She looked at him, trying not to cry at the story. "I will, I promise."

He smiled again, "Good luck on your journey home, I hope you do not find what I found upton your return."

Her stomach flipped upside-down at the mere thought of that. She nearly ran to the dock and got on the first ship out to Republic City. The boat was making a few stops here and there and she was told it would probably take a month to get there. She was ok with that, knowing that she would at least be able to see more of the Earth Kingdom on her journey back to her lover.

5 Minutes before.

It was raining. Korra had left the docks, running towards Mako and Bolin's apartment, leaving Naga to rest on Air Temple Island. She had greeted the Airbending family before leaving, telling them she needed to do something. The water splashed as she went down the streets, determined to get to the boy's apartment as soon as possible. She stopped to catch her breath, looking up at the cities skyline. It was beautiful, the rain hitting her face, the dim lights from the windows of the countless towers. It was beautiful until she saw one really tall beige tower, with a man standing dangerously close to the edge. Even if her mind hadn't realized it quite yet, her heart knew who that person was. She stood near the base of the tower, still trying to see who was up there and what they were doing. The wind kicked up again and thats when she saw the red scarf blowing to one side. Her knees almost gave way.

"MAKO!" she screamed from the towers bottom. He made obvious signs that he heard her. She sprinted into the building, the front desk lady yelling at her to stop running as it was disturbing the tenants. She didn't bother with the elevator, too much waiting. The stairs seemed ominous as she took the steps 3 at a time. She got to the top. One more door. She threw the door open, it making a great deal of noise as she did. Thats when she saw him and yelled.

His head started turning back as he took an accidental step forward, where he found no footing. His heart stopped. He saw her as his other foot gripped the edge just enough to twist his body in mid air. She called out his name and started sprinting towards him. Then she disappeared, as well as the door, and the roof. The air rushed around his body as he started falling faster, and faster. He counted 6 floors. He heard her scream his name again. His heart breaking as he fell towards the earth. She was there, calling for him, watching as he started plummeting towards the hard earth. He almost lost count. 12. His life flashed before him, remembering all the times they spent together, alone. Every time she touched him, called his name, attempted to make food. Every solitary moment they spent together flashed before his eyes. He had no idea how many stories he fell, but he knew that it would be over soon. Then he felt something strange below him.

"MAKO!" she yelled as she bursted through the doorframe, sprinting towards her falling lover. She moved faster than she had ever in her entire life. She didn't exactly know what she was going to do, but if she had to she would die with him, and she jumped after him. Her eyes started glowing white as she entered the Avatar state. She propelled herself forward with airbending, allowing her to catch up to him. Then she moved her arms in long, sweeping motions, causing the rain the start swelling up on the ground below them. She built it up 5 floors before he hit the water, her following less than a second later. The mound of water that built up 5 floors started dispersing in all directions, flooding the entrance to the building. The two were on the ground, laying beside eachother. Korra brought herself to her knees and moved over to where Mako was. After seeing that he was very much alive, she brought her hand up and punched him in the side of the head.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled through her tears.

"Korra…" Mako said, before he received another punch.

"WHY! What made you think that was the answer?" she cried, raising her fist up for another punch.

"Because I couldn't take it. You were like another half of me, and Bolin took off across the country. I was alone for the first time, not knowing if anyone was there for me." He started crying too. "I'm sorry." He half expected another punch to the face, but instead he got a hug. It seemed to warm his whole body up. He was about to return it when he felt her lips pressed against his. It was like his soul got re-ignited. He frantically kissed her back, embracing her as she did him. They parted and blue met amber.

"I love you," Korra finally said, still staring into his eyes.

It seemed to reverberate through his entire body, making him once again feel happiness. "I love you too."

* * *

**And thats it for chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this, please review as it makes me want to do more chapters faster! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: When You're Alone

**Nice, wholehearted story this time, no warnings unless you really hate reading about people dancing haha.**

* * *

"Hello?" Korra called as she walked into Mako's apartment. He had been letting her stay there since she arrived back in Republic City about a month ago. He asked what was wrong with Air Temple Island and she simply replied, "I'm 19 years old, I can't live with my mentor forever." He suspected ulterior motives to his girlfriend wanting to stay at his place but he wasn't about to complain. He loved nothing more in this world then to see her beautiful face when he woke up in the morning. When Korra got no response, she assumed nobody was there and she closed the wooden door behind her.

The apartment was simple, there was a small green couch in the living room to the right of the entrance. Beside it were two refurbished wooden end tables Mako had found a week ago. Behind it all was a nice large window overlooking Yue Bay. To the left was the kitchen. It had the necessities to be called a kitchen, stove, fridge, sink, counters. Straight ahead was the hallway which lead to the bathroom on the left, along with a spare bedroom, and on the right was Mako's bedroom and Bolin's bedroom.

"Mako!" she called out again, ensuring nobody was home. Just to be safe she added, "Gosh I'm hot, maybe I should take off my shirt." When Mako didn't come running from whatever direction she thought he might be hiding, she took that as a sign that she was indeed alone. A devilish smile crept onto her face. She walked over to the radio which was sitting on one of the side tables near the couch and flicked it on. Instantly, the room was filled with the sounds of her new favorite style of music, rhythm and blues.

It started out innocently, she tapped her foot along with the happy, fast beat. Then her hand joined the fray, snapping along. Her arm started moving with her hand, raising and lowering as she snapped. She felt a need to move the rest of her body, so she did. She began flailing about, trying to dance with the music. For such a great bender, she was a very clumsy dancer, hitting just about every piece of furniture in the living room, not caring even in the slightest. She "danced" her way to the kitchen, picking up a whisk from the counter. Holding it to her mouth, she began to sing along with the song.

"I said a hey… ahey heeeey yeah. A come on everybody take a trip with me." She did a little jig in the kitchen, whisk still proudly held up to her mouth. "Well down to Mississippi down to New Orleans." She was incredibly off tone, but she didn't care, nobody was there to see her right. She ran back into the living room, still feeling the beat. She started dancing and singing infront of the window. "They got a honeysuckle growing on a honeysuckle vine. And love is a blooming there all the time." She kept singing, not hearing the slight snicker from someone behind her. "Well every southern bell is a Mississippi Queen." Before she could continue with the next verse, a very familiar voice started singing behind her.

"Down the Mississippi down to New Orleans," he said with a huge smile on his face. Her face turned beat red as she turned around to see Mako. She rushed to the radio and turned it off.

"Aww, I was enjoying the show," he said snickering.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here? Were you hiding from me?" she yelled, totally embarrassed.

"I always wondered why I would come home to find you asleep on the couch with a whisk in your hands. I guess this is why," he said, still smiling.

"Well, that not cool. I don't like to see that my boyfriend has been spying on me."

He walked over to her and gave her a hug, surprised to find absolutely no resistance. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. She put her arms around him, wordlessly accepting the apology. He pulled his head away slightly and gave her a quick kiss. "It looked like fun, could I join you?" he asked. She pulled away, turned on the radio, and started dancing again. He picked up the whisk she had dropped on the floor, and started to sing into it as the couple danced and sang into the night.

* * *

**Nice and short this time. Hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to drop a review, bonus points if you can identify the song I got them to sing. I'll give you a hint, it was part of a movie involving two brothers who played blues with their band and got into alot of mischief. **


End file.
